


Славные деньки

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: «We fought like tigers. Back to back, knee deep in blood», — Bertrand de Nivelle said recalling their combat past (S02E03 Lord of the Trees)
Kudos: 2





	Славные деньки

В часовне было холодно. Пробирало до костей даже сквозь одежду. Отпевание назначили на завтра, а сегодня здесь было пусто, только тощий министрант бубнил заупокойную молитву. Гизборн подошел к гробу, где лежало то, что когда-то звалось Бертраном де Нивеллем. Звук шагов гулко отдавался под сводами. Чтец прервал свое бормотание и робко взглянул на помощника шерифа. Тот мотнул головой в сторону двери, и мальчишка почти бегом ринулся прочь, путаясь в слишком длинной сутане. Гизборн проводил его пустым взглядом и повернулся к телу.

Казавшаяся такой блестящей идея обернулась полным провалом. Бертран не желал отнестись серьезно ни к предстоящему делу, ни к самому Гизборну. Он шутил и сам первый смеялся над своими шутками, двигался расслабленно, а думать не хотел вовсе. Только после бесславной стычки — да какой стычки, брабансоны выглядели просто беспомощными котятами в сравнении с бандой Локсли — де Нивелль встряхнулся и, как показалось вначале, более ответственно взялся за дело. Но Гизборн с удивлением обнаружил за этой собранностью не боевой азарт и готовность разделаться с врагом, а стремление благополучно улизнуть от оказавшегося действительно опасным противника. Веселая прогулка по живописным окрестностям неожиданно превратилась в боевую операцию, цена участия в которой была, как, видимо, считал Бертран, слишком высока. Что ж, так и вышло.

Гай не был склонен ни к воспоминаниям, ни к раздумьям о будущем. Но слова де Нивелля, больше напоминавшие отрывок из Вергилия, чем обычную речь наемника, заставили его порыться в сундуке памяти, найти и сдуть пыль с боевых эпизодов той французской кампании, о которой Бертран не говорил даже, а просто пел в вечер своего прибытия в Ноттингемский замок. Для Гая тот поход был самым началом взрослой жизни. Он только поступил в оруженосцы к барону Тьюксбери, правой руке Глостера, и горел страстным желанием доказать, что герцог рекомендовал его не напрасно, и оправдать оказанную ему честь. Экспедиция на Континент сулила славу, золото и восхищение прекрасных дам.

Только все было совсем не так красиво, как в балладах. Славные деньки? Ничего хорошего там не было, особенно в Аржантане. И занесло же их в этот чертов городишко как раз тогда, когда лягушатнику Филиппу Августу вздумалось в очередной раз расплеваться с Ричардом! Смешно сказать, они собирались отдохнуть там и пополнить свои запасы перед долгим переходом в Тулузу, где новый союзник, граф Раймунд, просил о помощи в каких-то своих разбирательствах с соседями, сам не очень-то торопясь подставлять плечо шурину. Вели они себя в этом мирном и оставшемся лояльным нормандском городке, как в захваченной крепости, отданной победителю на разграбление, а не на собственной территории. Вино и кровь девственниц лились рекой. Пару дней веселье било через край, жрали и пили, как в последний раз. Ну да, для многих действительно в последний. Не успели протрезветь, как оказалось, что мышеловка захлопнулась. Один из отрядов французской армии стал лагерем вокруг несчастного Аржантана. Противник не стремился на штурм. К чему напрягаться — погода стояла прекрасная, запасов у него было явно побольше, чем у незадачливых норманнов, запертых в уже объеденном ими самими городке, да и окрестные селения со всем скотом и урожаем были к их услугам. Пресвятая Дева, как же они тогда голодали, многие, лишь бы притушить голод, жрали траву вместе с землей, а потом их проносило кровью. Но таких, изловив, жестоко наказывали — травы было мало, и ее берегли для лошадей.

В конце концов лорд Тьюксбери принял решение прорываться, пока они все не передохли, как осенние мухи, не дожидаясь, когда Ричард вспомнит о нем и пошлет кого-нибудь на поиски незадачливого барона и его людей. Командовать вылазкой он назначил де Нивелля, и Гай напросился к нему в отряд. Идею ночной вылазки брабансон отверг решительно.

— Ударим, когда они обедать рассядутся. Вон туда, — он повел рукой в сторону неряшливого лагеря пехотинцев. — Эти французики жрать горазды, с шестого по девятый час, раньше не управляются. И до того увлекаются, что и не заметят ничего, пока к ним прямиком на главное блюдо не въедешь.

Все заржали.

Утром их довольно сытно покормили, а незадолго перед вылазкой даже налили по кружке эля. В назначенный час городские ворота распахнулись, и отряд де Нивелля во весь опор понесся в выбранном направлении. Все получилось именно так, как он и говорил: когда французы опомнились, атакующие были уже среди них. Увидев растерянные, все еще жующие рожи, горы еды на больших блюдах, Гай чуть не задохнулся от ненависти. Остальные, видимо, чувствовали то же самое. Может, сил у них было и немного, зато хватало гнева и жажды вырваться из осады. Мечи и секиры с хрустом и чавканьем врезались в плоть, кромсали ее, ломали и крушили кости. Спустя совсем короткое время все было кончено.

Гай едва дышал, рука ныла от плеча до кончиков пальцев, но отдыхать было рано. У осаждавших тоже была конница, и сейчас французские рыцари, очнувшись от изумления, тяжело скакали на них, в твердой решимости покончить с наглецами.

— Вперед! Копья к бою! — проревел где-то рядом де Нивелль. Гай присмотрел себе жирного, похожего на хряка француза (и как только лошадь выдерживает этакую тушу?!) и решительно направил коня навстречу. Они сшиблись, попав каждый в выставленный щит противника, и тут же разъехались, готовясь к новой атаке. Но тут конь Гая, такой же неопытный, как и его всадник, вдруг резко прянул в сторону, заплясал, вскидывая круп, а потом взвился на дыбы, мотая головой и колотя воздух копытами. Гай кубарем вылетел из седла, отшвырнул бесполезное теперь копье и на четвереньках отполз подальше. Может, повезет, и Хряк его не заметит. Но тот уже разворачивал свою лошадь в сторону Гая, явно намереваясь окончательно разделаться с мальчишкой, казавшимся легкой добычей. Вот срань Господня! Ну что ж, значит, продолжим. Теперь быстро подняться, вынуть из ножен меч и попытаться, уклонившись от копья, достать им лошадь противника. Отец рассказывал, сарацины так делали. Значит и он, Гай, сможет. Ну давай, Хряк, иди сюда!

Гай пригнулся, нырнул под копье, сделал рывок, твердя себе: Вбок, вбок! Не вперед! Копыта! И с силой полоснул мечом по незащищенному брюху. Теперь быстро в сторону, иначе лошадь, падая, прихлопнет его, как муху. Черт, Хряк тоже исхитрился не попасть в эту ловушку, а довольно резво для такой туши вскочил и даже меч уже держал наготове. Ах ты ж, сука!

Лошадь отчаянно визжала, аж кровь в жилах стыла. Дымящиеся кишки вывалились из брюха, она в агонии дергала ногами, словно пыталась встать. Выпученные глаза налились слезами. Жалко ее было ужасно, но не было никакой возможности хотя бы перерезать ей горло, чтобы прекратить мучения. Между нею и Гаем маячил неубиваемый Хряк, и нужно было сначала закончить с ним.

На турнире этот поединок было бы, наверное, интересно наблюдать. Хряк был старше, сильнее, Гай — подвижнее и азартнее. Но он уже сильно устал, и ему недоставало мастерства. Он хрипло дышал, пот заливал глаза, и все же он упрямо снова и снова повторял те же действия: удар, блок! Удар, блок! Только звериная жажда жизни не давала выронить меч из одеревеневшей руки, пальцы, сжимавшие рукоять, свело судорогой.

А Хряк, сопя, надвигался на него, тесня Гая куда-то вбок. Вот он в очередной раз занес меч над головой, Гай отпрыгнул, понимая, что не сможет отразить удар такой силы, споткнулся обо что-то и с размаху шлепнулся на задницу. Сверкающее лезвие со свистом пронеслось над его головой, но новый замах не оставлял ни единого шанса. Гай не выдержал и зажмурился, шепча молитву, но тут же заставил себя вновь открыть глаза.

Хряк застыл над ним в какой-то нелепой позе, а его голова летела вперед и, ударив Гая в грудь, свалилась, покачиваясь, ему на колени. Затем на него навалился и сам обезглавленный Хряк, заливая кровью, хлеставшей из перерубленной шеи. Над Гаем возвышался де Нивелль, показывая зубы, не понять, то ли в ухмылке, то ли в яростном оскале.

— Ну чего ты под ним, как девка, барахтаешься? Давай уже, вылезай, посмотрим, не найдется ли тут чего-нибудь интересного.

Он спешился и неторопливо пошел вперед, изредка останавливаясь и наклоняясь над телами. Гай с трудом отпихнул тяжеленную тушу и повернулся посмотреть, обо что же он так неуклюже споткнулся. Это был труп пехотинца. Кто-то вонзил ему секиру прямо в лоб да так и оставил там, и голова лопнула, как переспелая тыква; осколки кости, перемазанные бледно-серой кашей, смешанной с кровью, торчали, словно зубы, готовые вцепиться в лезвие, причинившее им боль. Гая вырвало. Его рвало так, что он сам удивлялся, сколько же это будет из него извергаться. Просто наизнанку выворачивало. Наконец он отдышался и побрел к де Нивеллю.

Тот разглядывал еще один труп, лежащий на спине. Мертвое лицо облепили жирные зеленые мухи. Гаю показалось, они его жрали, потирая лапки от удовольствия, откусывали кусочки, — интересно, у мух есть зубы? — и именно поэтому оно было залито кровью. Брабансон нагнулся пониже.

— Что это у него на шее висит?

Он потянул шнурок, голова мотнулась, мухи, недовольно жужжа, взвились вверх и закружили над ними. И тут Гая вывернуло во второй раз.

Де Нивелль смотрел на него участливо.

— Ничего, малыш, первый бой, бывает. Привыкнешь. Дерешься ты неплохо. И как оно тебе? Во время битвы душа-то пела небось?

Гай честно попытался вспомнить. Ничуть она не пела. Она вообще не участвовала в деле, уступив место телу. А тело механически работало, как паяц на ярмарке, когда кукловод попеременно натягивает и ослабляет нужные веревочки. Теперь оно болезненно ныло, правую руку вообще дергало болью. Хотелось упасть и лежать, не двигаясь. Но не здесь. Здесь было отвратительно. Воняло кровью, дерьмом, блевотиной. От Гая самого несло не лучше. И жутко стонали и кричали раненые.

Теперь, стоя у гроба, Гизборн горячо просил Создателя, чтобы Он зачел грешной душе брабансона спасение жизни мальчишки-оруженосца, от которого тому не было никакой выгоды. Правда, он вернул этот долг еще под Монтобаном, когда трое французов налетели на Бертрана, стащили с коня, и прикончили бы его за милую душу, если бы Гай не подоспел вовремя. И к чему было отрицать этот случай столь упорно, Гизборн совершенно не понимал.

Задумчивую тишину часовни нарушили чьи-то торопливые шаги и тревожный голос позвал:

— Милорд! Сэр Гай, лорд-шериф вернулся! Требует вас к себе срочно!

Гизборн вынырнул из прошлого, встряхнулся и двинулся к выходу.


End file.
